A Slip Of Truth
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: Continuation of "The Letter". Take place about a month after. What happens when the truth comes out? WARNING! Contains SLASH pairing! Hotch/Reid, Morgan/Prentiss, and Rossi/Garcia. Part of the Always My Love universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a continuation of my first story "The Letter". All the same pairings are in place and the same circumstances apply. This one takes place about a month after "The Letter". Oh btw, all the stats in the story are complete and utter BS, because I'm too lazy to research at the moment. So, you have been warned. I'm still looking for a beta and I have officially joined the dark side. Anyone who either wants to play beta with me or anyone who is just bored and wants to talk can contact me on Twitter. The screen name is raven_flame84. And now for all the rest of the warnings and such.**

**Disclaimer- Maaaybe…wait.. Dammit, nope. I still don't own any of the characters or the show. **

**Warnings- Rated M for SLASH pairing and there maybe some language. The rating may change later on depending on my muse and how evil she feels. **

Spencer Reid couldn't help but giggle to himself. His life was so amazing right now. He had the handsomest man he had ever seen in his life as his boyfriend. His best girlfriend was finally in on the secret along with her lover, who was his man's best friend. The only fly in his ointment was that HIS best friend didn't know about it. Oh, Derek Morgan knew that he liked both women and men. And Morgan knew that he found Hotch very attractive thanks to a night of drinking. But he didn't know that Hotch reciprocated and that the two had been secretly dating for three years. Spence disliked keeping secrets. He knew that in this case it was necessary. Because the BAU had fought so hard to recruit him, he knew that his job was safe. But Hotch was hated by Chief Strauss and she was constantly trying to get him fired or break up their team. He just knew that she'd use this against the man that he adored. He desperately wanted Derek to know though. He sighed lightly.

"You think too hard, beautiful boy. Want to share your thoughts?"

Aaron Hotchner curled his arm a little tighter around Spencer, who just shifted a little away from him. He turned over and faced the older man. Hotch ran his fingers through Reid's hair. It was just so soft and begged to be touched. Reid ran his fingers down Hotch's rough face, lingering a little around his lips.

"I just wish we didn't have to keep it a secret from the rest of the team."

"Are you unhappy, Spence?"

Spencer gasped at the thought and wound his arms around Aaron's neck. He kissed him hard enough to drive any doubts out of Aaron's mind.

"God, no! But they are our family. I know they'd keep quiet."

"Yeah, they would. But if Strauss ever asks them about things that are inappropriate, they'd have to tell her about us. I'm your boss and while Strauss will overlook their relationships since they are just coworkers, there's no way she'd let ours slide."

Spencer was in deep thought. Hotch loved watching his face as he tried to work out a problem. Reid always looked young, but when he was thinking hard he looked like a kid struggling to tie his shoes for the first time. Aaron thought it was adorable. Then Spence's face took on a triumphant look.

"Then we don't tell them!"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"No, no. We don't hide! I mean, we aren't going to be all obvious like Morgan and Emily, but we can just let little things slip through! That way they technically don't 'know' anything, but at the same time they do know that we trust them enough to let them know."

"Spencer, you are entirely a genius!"

"I know. I mean, I do have an IQ…"

The rest of his sentence was lost against Aaron's lips. It was a long time before either of them fell asleep, but when they did, they were both snuggled tightly in each other arms and smiling.

**A/N2- I've listened to everyone and decided to keep this going. Now, please remember that I have taken special care to install the super-special non biting review button. So, PLEAAAAAAAAAAASSE review. Look at it this way, the more ya'll review, the more my greedy-ass muse is happy. And the more she's happy, the longer the story goes on for. It's a win-win! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I feel REAALLY bad. I forgot about Jack completely in my excitement to write this story before my muse decided to take off. So, now I'm bringing him in. I've got the most fabulous way to introduce his relationship with Spencer (if I do say so myself). **

**Rating-M for SLASH pairings**

**Disclaimer- If the site keeps forcing me to remember that I don't own CM or Spencer Reid, I'm gonna cry, I swear it. **

The next morning, Spencer was getting ready for work when he caught Hotch just staring at him. He got flustered

"What is it? I'm not matching, am I?"

Aaron chuckled softly

"No, you're fine. I just have to stare sometimes. You really have no idea how beautiful you are."

Spence flushed deep red

"No, I'm not."

"Sure, you are. Why do you think that Derek Morgan, who's as straight as they come, calls you Pretty Boy?"

Reid shrugged

"I always assumed he was just teasing me."

"Trust me, that's not it at all. Physically, you are absolutely unbelievable. Inwardly, you are simply the most stunning man I've ever laid eyes on."

"Actually, everyone pretty much looks exactly the same when they are opened up."

Aaron just couldn't resist when Spencer got that lecturing tone. He started across the room and Spence caught the look in his eyes.

"Aaron, we are going to be late…AHHH!"

He squeaked when Hotch anticipated his evasive move and caught him in a heart stopping kiss. Reid was right, they were late.

As they rode the elevator up, Reid was still feeling playful. He moved so slowly that Aaron didn't even notice. Hotch felt his ass cupped by Spence's hands of magic.

"Spencer Reid! What do you think you're doing?"

Spencer grinned unrepentantly

"Grabbing my boyfriend's ass in the elevator at work. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to lean back into his lover's embrace. The elevator dinged and the two jumped apart, startled by the noise. Spencer was bright red when the door opened and Aaron was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. Morgan was flirting shamelessly with his Emily. Derek studied his boss and his best friend. Were those looks between the two what he thought they were? Nah, it couldn't be. Just then Aaron's cell rang

"Hotchner. He did what? Oh my god, okay. I'll send someone down to get him. Okay."

Prentiss got a look of concern

"What's the matter?"

Hotch spoke tersely

"Jack got into a fight at school. I can't go get him myself because I've got that meeting with Strauss. Spence, can you go get him for me, please? He relates to you really well."

Morgan and Emily exchanged looks. JJ had been the only one who called Reid 'Spence'.

"Sure thing. I'll bring him back here and he can hang out with either me or Garcia until you get done with the evil one."

They all laughed at Reid's description of their Chief. Spencer turned back around and headed back in the direction that he and Hotch had just come from.

**A/N2- Points to anyone who can tell me what Jack got into a fight about. No, it's not about Hotch and Spencer's relationship. Guess away when you review (haha, I'm sneaky like that. I've got a way, hopefully, to get more people to review and tell me what they think about the story. So, press the button that still doesn't bite and let me know. Oh, and if anyone has anything that they want to see in the story, just let me know and I'll do my best to work it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Seriously, guys? Two reviews so far. HUGE cookie-like hugs for 68luvcarter and for Cowboy'sMontana. Are they the only ones reading this? Is this a sign I should stop? But I digress. Here's where we find out why Jack was in a fight at school. Hopefully, it doesn't come off too cheesy. In my defense, it's like 5:50 am and I have yet to go to bed, so if it is we blame it on sleep deprivation. **

**Disclaimer- As I own nothing but my laptop, I'm pretty sure I don't own CM. CBS does. Bastards.**

**Rating- T for allusion to bullying and fighting. (You may have noticed that while the story itself says M, I've put it at T. There's a good reason for that. Overall, the story will fall in the T category, but some chapters are a little more M. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Who knows?)**

Spencer Reid was going to the one place that he had never been before. The principal's office. He wouldn't in a million years ever thought that he and Hotch would get a call about Jack being in a fight. Reid adored his boyfriend's son and the feeling was mutual. In reality, Jack was THEIR son now, though he wasn't exactly sure when the transition had taken place. Spence drew in a deep breath and chided himself for being nervous. It wasn't like he was the one in trouble or anything. When he stepped into the waiting area of the office, he spotted the slim form of his almost-son. Jack looked up and despite a busted lip and a hell of a black eye, his face relaxed immediately.

"Uncle Spence! I thought dad was going to be the one to come."

"Sorry, Jack-man, he had a meeting with Strauss that she wouldn't let him skip. So you'll have to make due with me. Want to tell me what happened?"

Jack's face fell a little

"Nah, it was no big deal. Some jerk was picking on another kid and when I tried to stop him he hit me. Then I hit him back and we got into it."

"Did you try to use your words?"

He and Jack had had a conversation about how violence wasn't the answer and that you could usually talk a bully down. Jack just shook his head. Even though he was almost 9, he usually acted and thought like a kid who was a lot older. Spence was pretty sure that was a combination of Hailey's death, his father's job, and the fact that he, Spencer, constantly spoke to him as though he were an adult. An older lady about Rossi's age stuck her head out the door. When she saw him, she came the rest of the way out and asked

"Agent Hotchner?"

"No, ma'am. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I work with Agent Hotchner and am authorized to pick Jack up whenever his father isn't able to."

Her eyes narrowed just a little

"I see. May I speak with you privately for a moment then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He gave Jack's hair and affectionate ruffle as he went inside her office with her.

"Dr. Reid, I want you to know that officially we are not having this conversation, is that clear?"

Reid was perplexed but curious. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you, by some chance, in a relationship with Jack's father? I'm not trying to be nosy, I promise. It would explain some things I have been wondering since Jack was brought in here."

Spencer quickly weighed the possibilities and decided that if it were concerning Jack then it would be best to be forthcoming.

"Yes, ma'am."

She sighed in relief and he frowned

"As I said before, we are not actually having this conversation. If it wasn't for the fact that it's mandatory for anyone who is involved in a fight on school premises to be suspended for at least a day, I wouldn't dream of sending Jack home. He came to the defense of a child who belongs to two openly gay women. The bully said things that in my almost forty years in education, I have never heard come from a child's lips. And that was just to myself. I can't imagine what he actually said to that poor child. I just couldn't understand how it was that Jack got involved. He's a great kid, you know? Never a bit of trouble. That little beast who was picking on that poor girl is 12 years old and probably weighs at least 20 pounds more that Jack. Now that I know what happened, I can tell you that I've never been prouder of a child than I am of your son right now!"

Spencer smiled. He and Hotch had taught Jack that while their job prevented their being as open with their relationship as they wanted to be, there was never anything wrong with being gay and it was never acceptable to bully someone over it. God, Jack was so much like his father. He couldn't stand to see anyone tormented for something they couldn't help.

"I thank you for telling me. You can be sure I'm going to tell Aaron what you've told me."

He stood up and shook the principal's hand. She said

"I wish we had more kids like Jack. Then maybe, none of us would be afraid to be who we really are."

With those parting words, she quietly shut the door behind him. Reid threw an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Come on, son. Let's get out of here."

The boy was looking at him, cautiously. He was wondering what exactly the principal had told Uncle Spence. Reid just looked at him gently and said

"You did the right thing, Jack."

And that was all that needed to be said for now.

**A/N2- If I don't get some feedback I have no way of knowing if I need to let this keep on going or not. Unless reviewing starts picking up in the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna assume that it's dead in the water. However, I've got at least two more chapters before I make that decision. See the pretty button? You know you want to push it and feed my muse. If she gets hungry and runs away, then I can't write. If I can't write, then I can't keep updating this story. And then I'll go crazy. It's a vicious cycle that only ya'll can break. LOL. Btw, this story is totally running away on me. This wasn't where i had planned to go. It, however, had different ideas. If the title no longer makes sense, it's the story's own fault. But, if I keep going, I'll drag it back around to the vicinity of where I was going with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Awwwww! You guys do love me! Seriously, it lights up my whole day to find reviews in my inbox. Anyways, I am gonna address a couple of things that were brought up and I should have addressed before, but it was clear in my mind and I forget that not everyone has access to that deep scary place. Jack's age discrepancy- These stories take place a few years from now, that's why Jack is 9 instead of 4 or 5. Hotch's behavior- Yeah, this one is the one I definitely should have said something about. In my opinion, if he were happy and content, Aaron Hotchner would be a sweet and loving man, tender even. To back this up, look at the way he is with Jack and the way he was with Hailey before things went to shit between them. Side note: I friggin love the idea of Rossi and Garcia. I think it would be adorable. I'm going to try to bring in the other pairings some more as things progress. I was starting to before this, but my little muse dragged me down a different path. Okay, I'm going to shut up now because this is getting really long.**

**Disclaimer- CM belongs to me only in my happiest dreams. In reality, CBS owns it. Sad times.**

**Rating- T for SLASH pairings and because I'm just paranoid like that**

Jack Hotchner usually loved going to the BAU with Uncle Spence and his dad. But today he was little scared since he'd gotten in that fight. Sure, Uncle Spence told him that Dad wouldn't be pissed, but he wasn't so sure. When the two exited the elevator, Derek Morgan did a double take. Then he fixed a smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo. How's the other guy look?"

"Like me, only worse."

"Good job. If you gotta fight then you might as well win. But If I were you, I'd stay away from Aunt Penny…"

"Oh my GOD! Jack Hotchner! Are you okay, my adorable mini-Hotch? What happened? Do I need to find out who smacked you around and make sure they won't ever be able to buy anything ever?"

Jack smiled brightly at Penelope Garcia who had come into the bullpen with a stack of files. He was used to both Aunt Penny and Aunt Emmy fussing over him.

"Nah, I already beat him up for being a jerk. It's all good, Aunt Pen."

"Well, okay. If you say so. Where's your dad, Jacko?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen him yet?"

She naturally turned to Spencer with a questioning look. He just shrugged his thin shoulders and said

"He was headed to a meeting with Strauss when I left."

She made a face and rolled her eyes. Morgan, however, narrowed his eyes in thought. He decided to watch Reid and Hotch when they were all together. He just had a feeling that maybe Hotch had decided to reciprocate Reid's feelings. Derek hoped so. If any two people deserved happiness and love, it was those two. Emily Prentiss strolled into the bullpen and immediately stationed herself beside Morgan. Their fingers laced together automatically. Of the two acknowledged couples at the BAU, Emily and Derek were the most openly affectionate. David Rossi and Penelope Garcia were more subtle, but they were more serious. Everyone knew that Dave was going to propose to Penny any day now. When he sauntered into the bullpen to see what everyone was up to, Garcia's face lit up like the fourth of July. He stood beside her and gently stroked her cheek in greeting. She smiled softly at him and nuzzled his hand a little before they both straightened up at the sight of Aaron Hotchner coming out of Strauss's office. Derek wasn't watching his stride though. He was watching his face for when he spotted Reid. He had to admit that if he hadn't been looking, he would have never noticed the softened smile that flickered across his boss's face at the sight of the young doctor. Morgan knew that they couldn't ever come out while Strauss was in office. He had to wonder why they always chose the rough road. Or maybe the rough road always chose them. Aaron Hotchner took in his son's battered face and sighed heavily. When he looked at Spence's face though, he was puzzled. Reid's face was almost…triumphant. Strange. He strode down the stairs to find out why his son had resorted to violence.

**A/N2- The story is saved by all my gorgeous and loyal readers/ reviewers! Lol, sorry for totally drama queening out like that. But as we all know, writers' egos are fragile things. If anyone has anything that they'd like to see happen in the story, just include it in your review and I will do my best to include it. Still hunting for a beta, so if you're interested, please include that in there as well. Be sure to press that lovely little button and let me know what you think so far. Until next time, my pretties, don't do anything I wouldn't!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I heart you guys so much! Sorry if this chapter is a little awkward. It was such a bitch to write and I still don't think I got it quite right. I rewrote it and rewrote it and finally just decided that if I didn't go ahead it and put it up then I wouldn't ever get past it. So I promise the next one should be better. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my soul and that might be up for grabs any day now. Lol!**

**Rating- T because… well, I don't actually know, but I'm just cautious like that**

Before Aaron Hotchner could question his son about the fight that resulted in Jack's bruised face, Spencer Reid caught his arm and whispered in his ear

"Let me explain it to you away from the rest of the team. If you want to share it with them later, then you can."

Aaron had a quick shiver at the feel of the young doctor's lips so close to his ear. He nodded curtly at Spence. The rest of the team watch as Reid lightly touched their boss's arm as he was obviously explaining whatever the principal had told him. Hotch's face seemed to be lightening up more as the slender man spoke. Emily Prentiss studied the two and wondered exactly how long that had been going on. She couldn't quite believe that Spencer wasn't even really trying to be subtle as he ran his beautiful fingers up and down Hotch's arm. Emily was thrilled that the two men trusted the team enough to share this with them. She had worked with them long enough to know that this was their way of telling them that they were together. Not to mention, she was impressed that they did it in such a way that the team knew without actually knowing anything. She knew that was their way of avoiding Strauss without excluding their family from their happiness. When the older man came out of the room that they'd been talking in, he rested his hand on Jack's shoulder. The younger Hotchner's face lit up when his father said

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, son."

Penelope Garcia was sorry that she had to interrupt this sweet moment, but they had a case they had to be briefed on

"Awww! Mini-Hotch did good! Now, we got a case in Chicago, my lovelies. The sweet cheeks can hang out with me. Go hence and catch the icky bad guy so that my yummy Italian cupcake can get home in time for my birthday. Because he's always my favorite thing to unwrap."

Dave Rossi blushed furiously at both the nickname and the blatant reference to their sex life. The rest of the team struggled hard not to laugh at his discomfort. Hotch won the battle with laughter first.

"Okay, we'll brief first and then wheels will go up in an hour."

**A/N2- I'm sorry it's so short. Like I said, this chapter was just really hard to write for some reason. Not to mention, my god, it's really hard to capture realistic Garcia conversation. I think my muse may have been momentarily kidnapped. But never fear! I shall get her back! Maybe if you guys review lots and lots, she'll escape on her own. Lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yes, I know. I'm a bad bad person for making ya'll wait so long for an update, but I had a very valid reason. Hubby has been in and out of the hospital, so stress and I are now the best of friends. Hopefully, the next update won't take as long.**

**Disclaimer- Still own nothing, but am willing to negotiate a trade- hubby for whatever anyone wants to offer. **

**Rating-T for author's personal paranoia**

It had been a long week and a really rough case, physically. Derek Morgan had dislocated his shoulder and now Emily Prentiss was babying him, which made him even more irritable than having his arm in the sling. They were currently bickering in low tones at the back of the jet but by the look on her face Emily was enjoying it. Aaron Hotchner looked down at Spencer Reid. The slender doctor had fallen asleep already and his head was snuggled on the older man's shoulder. Hotch always enjoyed when his boyfriend was asleep, because it gave his beautiful face an even more angelic look than usual. When Prentiss got tired of fighting with Morgan, she let him rest. She wandered up to get some coffee and noticed that Hotch had also lost the battle to stay awake. His head was resting on top of Reid's and he had laid his hand on top of Spencer's. Emily smiled to herself. She locked every detail in her mind so she could share it with Garcia later. The tech analyst would probably smile that Garcia smile and make some adorable comment. Speaking of Garcia, Prentiss automatically looked at David Rossi. He was still awake and appeared to be studying his palm. After she got her coffee, she sat down across from the other agent.

"I'm sure your hand hasn't changed since the start of this case."

She joked with him. He looked at her and tilted his hand so she could see what was resting in it. The ring he had been studying so intently had a star shaped pink diamond nestled on the brilliant silver band. It's beauty made her catch her breath and sigh

"Oooh, it's so Penelope!"

He looked a little worried

"Yeah. She lit up my life with color when she came into it and she's always saying that she's a rock star. Is it too cheesy? It's much too cheesy. I was going to propose to her on her birthday, but we had to be out on this damn case and now that's ruined. I don't know what to do."

Emily was inwardly amused that the unflappable Dave Rossi was definitely flapped by their eccentric tech analyst. But she had a solution

"So why don't you do it the minute you get off the plane? You know that she'll be there waiting with Jack. It's sweet and romantic. It will melt her heart. Plus, you'll get to include all of her family, which is always fun."

Rossi turned it over in his mind

"I'll think about it."

She knew that was as good as she was going to get at the moment so she decided to change the subject

"What do you think is going on between our young genius and the boss?"

Dave choked back a laugh since he didn't want to wake the rest of the plane. This was going to be slightly awkward to play off because he knew the whole situation

"I think it's pretty obvious what is going on. And equally obviously, they are sort of trying to shield us from Strauss."

"What do you think about it?"

"Hotch has been my best friend for years. I think that if Spencer Reid makes him happy, than he deserves that."

"I agree."

Emily jumped a little when Morgan chimed in

"Nice of you to join us, sweetie."

He threw her a slightly annoyed look that was still filled with affection., but he spoke about the subject at hand

"Pretty boy deserves to have someone who will let him love them and who'll return that love all the time."

They all nodded together. Rossi noticed that they were about to make their final descent, so he went and woke Aaron and Reid up. The team was back home.

**A/N2- Awwww! Yeah, even I thought that was pretty fluffy, but I needed it. OOOOOOOHHHHHH! LOOOOOK! A pretty review button! It wants you to push it and tell me what you think. lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Again, my apologies for taking so long to write this. Real life keeps getting in the way of my fun. *rolls eyes* Life is nasty like that you know. Anywho, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but a pair of the most useless dogs in the entire world.**

**Rating- T for author's paranoia and suggestion of SLASH sex.**

As the BAU team descended from the plane, Rossi was attacked by a blur of color. It looked like she was trying to strangle her boyfriend in her excitement. The rest of the team held their breath as the older man knelt on the ground. There was audible sound of "awww" when she threw her arms around his neck again and burst out crying. Spencer Reid softly touched his own lover's arm and smiled. Aaron Hotchner grinned back at the man he couldn't help but love.

Later when the two men had gone and gotten Jack and he was fast asleep in the backseat, Aaron reached out and entwined his fingers with Spence's.

"Does it make you sad that we can't go through all the steps? The getting engaged and getting married and stuff?"

The younger man had a half smile when he replied

"How could I be sad? I'm sharing my life with the man that has my heart. The steps are just motions. I don't need the steps to know that I want you and Jack in my life for as long as you want me here."

"Then you will be here forever. Because, we love you. I love you and I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And we will, Aaron."

Spence kissed Hotch's fingers as his boss parked the car in their driveway. Reid was the one who gathered their son from the back seat and carried him to his bed. They tucked him into bed and stood there for a minute. Spencer linked all of them together by taking Aaron's hand and then Jack's from beneath the covers. He spoke to both of them in a whisper

"I promise to love you both with all that I am for as long as I live."

Aaron Hotchner's eyes got suspiciously wet, but he answered softly

"And I promise to do all that I will do all that I can to protect and keep you both from harm. I will love you until the day that I die."

The two men each kissed a cheek and then each other. Aaron took Spencer to bed and showed the younger man how he felt about him and would feel for the rest of his life.

The end

**A/N2- And it's over. It kind of makes me sad. This story didn't exactly go where I wanted it to go, but I'm pretty pleased with where its ended up. I hope ya'll enjoyed the journey as much as I have. Just let me know what you think! The pretty review button is simply starving for attention. Oh wait, that might be me! Lol. Do let me know what you think though. Much love until next time.**


End file.
